Yes Baby, No Baby
by MidNightDreamer16
Summary: Christian and Rose are paired together in health class for an extremely important assignment, can Rose and Christian raise their virtual child and not let anything happen. Or will something not so innocent develop. Rated M for swearing, and possible lemon! ;3
1. Full Summary

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Rose and Christian are paired together in health class where everyone is required to take a parenting course and have to look after a realistic baby doll of their own for two weeks, they must pass this assignment to graduate St. Vladimir's Academy. Rose and Christian are forming an extremely strong relationship. With Lissa at court for half the semester learning how to become the next heir to the throne, Dimitri's concerned about the relationship Christian and Rose are forming. Can Dimitri trust Rose to choose him over Christian when it comes to that choice. Or will things get troublesome. **

***Rose and Dimitri took a trip to Baia to visit his family. Dimitri was never turned into a Stirgoi, set during Spirit Bound.***


	2. True feelings

***Authors note: Chapters may be short but will be updated most monday-friday as they are written during computer class. -Summer & Antonia - Writers! 3**

* * *

**_~~ROSE POV~~_**

"Christian..." God why did he have to be such an idiot! Stan dumbass Alto gave us this stupid assignment where we had to raise a "baby" with another person in the class. Why god why, did it have to be Christian. About a week ago we were given this assignment, worse day ever!

~Flash back~  
"Hathaway, Ozera you two will be paired up for our upcoming assignment!" He looked up briefly from his clip bored to give me an evil smirk. "What the fuck! I can't be paired with that idiot I's rather die than work with him" I screamed the same time Christian whispered "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He put his head in his hands and pretended the rest of us weren't here. I took a brief glance at Dimitri standing in the back of the class, he has his guardian mask on, but I saw a quick smile play up on his lips. That bastard knew this was going to happen! Gah, why didn't he tell me! He knows how much me and Christian don't get along why would he be so cruel! "Ms. Hathaway, stop daydreaming and pay attention to what I'm saying! Or just get out of my class room altogether seeing as you were swearing." He said with a smirk before gesturing towards the door beside him. "Ah, fine whatever" I said and I got up and left.  
~End flash back~

He snickered before saying. "Yes Rosie? Miss me already, I know you find it hard to be without me here when I'm at work" Yeah right, 'work'. "You mean when you're getting drunk with Ivashkov?" I asked giving him a glare as I placed Nadia in her bed. We had chosen to have a girl baby, as they were easier to look after than boys. Well, we hoped they were.  
"Christian I have training with Guardian Belikov, look after Nadia for me." As I left the room I heard a incoherent mumble, which I took as a yes.

**_~~CHRISTIAN POV~~_**

I mumbled a reply which I think was a yes I was too busy lost in my thoughts. Ah, this assignment is so stupid! What 17 year olds need to know how to look after a baby with someone they hate! At least, I think I hate Rose. Maybe I dunno...  
I mean she is extremely beautiful, with her dreamy brown eyes, long flowing brown hair and perfectly curved tanned body, her chest is so perf- NO! I cannot and will not think of Rose that way! She is a vulgar bitch who I must NOT have feelings for... But I can't help it!  
She is so perfect in every way. The way her eyes light up when she enters a room, the way she holds herself, not caring when she is the main topic school gossip. And when she fights, man that is a turn on! All the sweat covering her sexy body, hair falling around her face framing it perfectly!  
"FUCK!" I yelled out loud to no one "I'm falling for Rose, fucking Rose! This cannot be happening." But Rose has helped me through so much, when Lissa left me and turned Strigoi to get away from the darkness and magic, she shattered my heart, but Rose was always with me to piece it back together. I knew I had to stop myself before I became too attached to her, I mean; she is in love with her mentor! It's plain as day! Everyone knows, we just don't say anything to avoid getting beaten to a bloody pulp.  
I really need to find something to distract myself from Rose!  
Nadia started to wake up, perfect timing! I took care of her, taking my mind off Rose for awhile. "I'll just have to confess to her when she gets back from training." Right, I can do this…

* * *

**_First chapter done! What did you think? Sorry if it isn't what ya'll were expecting.. :c_**  
**_Can't wait to read your reviews! :D_**  
**_Summer & Antonia!~ 3_**


	3. Authors note! :D

As of this hour, me and my friends are attempting to write the next chapter to this fanfic and we will post it ASAP! :D  
BTW; we write this in our spare time during our computer classes, so when we end our assessments we hope to update!

Cheers my cherubs. ;3


End file.
